


Baby I Got The Death Rattle

by AgenderAnarky



Category: DCU (Comics), Kid Eternity (Comics)
Genre: Apocalypse, Death, End of the World, Gen, I enjoy weird monologues in fics sue me, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Its a somber one folks because i have one writing mood apparently, ME? Self projecting? Its more likely then you think!, Magic Fuckery, Not Canon Compliant, Strap yourselves in kids its sad, kid has feelings for a hot second and hates it: the fic, like the literal world dies yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgenderAnarky/pseuds/AgenderAnarky
Summary: It’s the end Of a universe in the multiverse, and these are Kid Eternity's thoughts on it.





	Baby I Got The Death Rattle

**Author's Note:**

> Me??? Writing a fic again so soon??? Preposterous 
> 
> But yea, ya bitch is back, with their underrated favs, so here ya go lads go wild 
> 
> (A quick note: one of the locations mentioned here, The infinite library, does not exist in this same universe. Its in a different one that kid came across. Just want to clear that up in case someone gets confused and asks.)

Everything and anything can be a doorway, if you really think about it.  
  
Kid knows this well. They've been transcending the typical definition the moment they were born anew.  
  
You have more literal examples: The door to hell, for example. Located in an abandoned train station in New Jersey, in the form of a dilapidated, but seemingly harmless wooden board covered in duct tape and gouges.  
  
(Don't ask how Kid knows this.)  
  
The gates of heaven, golden arches usually reserved for only those who are too fanatically religious, or too elitist and pretentious to go anywhere else.  
  
(Kid took pictures of it once. They’re not allowed back, but the profit garnered from selling the photos to a bunch of catholic zealots was worth it.)  
  
There’s a bus to the subtle realms, available only on Tuesdays during midnight, but Kid has no idea why anyone but HP Lovecraft enthusiasts and cultists would wanna go there.  
  
The crack in the street in New York, containing the infinite library, founded by some transgender beatnik loser known as Shade. Cut a hole in the fabric of reality, dig around for a bit, and you'll find the isle of verse- a blank white canvas containing doors to every possible dimension in the known multiverse.  
  
Those are all doorways. Different in style, of course, but still doorways.  
  
Only _literal_ , doorways, though- things you can feel and see and hear and smell and are _real._  
  
What about more _metaphysical_ ways to get around?  
  
Wanted to slide into someone's consciousness? Easy, turn yourself into a strain of thought and float right on in there.  
  
Astral projection, the practice of your spirit leaving your physical body and traversing the spiritual realm. Hell, just have a fucking acid trip, overdose, and lose your fucking mind- its unorthodox, but it counts.  
  
(At least to Kid it does.)  
  
All good, fine, and dandy. But how about our last category?  
  
_Metaphorical_ doorways.  
  
Sayings like “A doorway to the soul”- Zen mediative bull crap white people who are creepily into asian people keep preaching about.  
  
“Pathway into your heart”, “The easiest way to a man is through his stomach”, shit like that you've heard over a billion and one times- That, quite frankly, Kid is tired of hearing.  
  
You know what they’re not tired of hearing though? “The doorway to death.”  
  
Which is exactly the predicament they’re in right now.  
  
Sipping an iced latte they stole from Starbucks, Kid watches, as citizens scream and frail and run about, trying to escape the onslaught of destruction brought down before them.  
  
Its the end of this particular world, and if they’re being honest? Kid feels fine. 

(Granted, that’s probably because Kid has no personal stakes in it. They’re already been dead for over 50 years, and all of their close companions are safe in a different dimension, but no one needs to know that.)  
  
Seeing the apocalypse genuinely happening, and utterly incapable of being stopped, though, feels... strange.  
  
The demonic lords of chaos who brought them back to life wanted to bring a Ragnarök on earth with Kid's help to piss off the lords of Order, but their deaths at Kid's hands firmly cemented their opinion on the matter. 

(Even if Kid's reasoning is more selfish in truth then they’re letting on here.)  
  
Still, hearing the cries and wails of children, animals and even grown adults, as they cower in fear and pray to whatever god they believe in- if they even believe at all- is.... not pleasant.   
  
On the flip side, you have the partygoers, people who are cheering and laughing and celebrating the complete devastation of their home planet, champagne and confetti and energetic music galore.   
  
Kid at least admires their optimism in the face of their inevitable death.   
  
Finally, you have the ones with hope. The populace with firm eyes, unwavering in their belief that everything will be okay, that this is only a setback for Mother Earth, and with either enough compassion, determination, or hard will and an iron fist, they can rebuild a new functional society for the survivors.  
  
Kid wishes, _wishes,_ they could have the same bright mindset that these people have.   
  
But they don’t. So they observe sadly, as their numbers dwindle.   
  
You'd figure, that since Kid was a wartime urchin, raised in the midsts of shellshocked navy soldiers, having died thanks due to nazi fucks and machine gun fire, they'd be more apathetic, and they _are_ \-   
  
Nevertheless, the small, decent part of Kid weeps for everyone involved in this tragedy.   
  
Dying isn’t fun. Its harsh, rough, and not at all a good experience unless you count meeting death. Kid should know. It _certainly_ wasn’t fun when they died.   
  
(Ironically, They end up at a beach without realising it, as if to hammer the previous message in.)   
  
Fire crackles and burns all around, scorching the ground and leaving large upheavals of smoke behind. Strangers, ranging from homeless veterans, to young children, to business executives, to dogs and cats and just about whoever flock to the rock they were sitting on, and Kid offers up their company to every last one, purely so they wouldn’t be alone as their life essence drifts off into the aether.  
  
Eventually, Earth dies.  
  
Nothing is left, outside of the remains, debris and corpses littering the now barren wasteland of earth.   
  
(On the side, Kid wonders if they should take a course on philosophy. Being an undead observer in the apocalypse has been a very enlightening experience for them.)   
  
“Hey, Kiddo.” Suddenly, Death of the endless appears, warm and welcoming, ready to do her job. Kid gives her a peace sign in return. “Sup.”   
  
“Had fun watching the apocalypse?” She asks, leaning against the rock they’re on.   
  
“Nah, not really. It made me feel things, like _emotions_ , and i hated it.” Death snorted and laughed, causing Kid to smile slightly.   
  
“Any ideas what you’re going to do now?”   
  
They shrugged. “Move on, I guess. People say i'm the eternal boy, embodiment of eternity or whatnot, and even I myself haven’t got any clue if I have an ending, so I might as well keep going or like, die again of boredom or whatever.”   
  
Hopping off their rock, Kid did a fairly simple incantation, and split open a wound in reality. “Speaking of, i'm off, Death. Good luck with the clean up.”   
  
“Ciao.” Death smiling, finger gunned, before stalking off. Kid, in response, jumped into the gash, and ended up in the Isle of Verse.   
  
It was only a short matter of minutes, until they found the door they were looking for. Mahogany wood, shiny and pristine. Twisting the golden doorknob, they walked through.   
  
All doorways are free and open for Kid to utilise in any way they could ever imagine, rules be damned.   
  
Kid Eternity squinted, glancing up at the dusty road that said “ARIZONA - 58 MILES” as the wind bellowed and blew sand across the orange plains.  
  
“Helloo, World! What secrets do you have in store for me?” They hummed, the sun setting in summery hues in the background. 


End file.
